


Cloaked's Update Book

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Hamilton - Miranda, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: LMAO, Slow To Update, Uh check in here please, i'm sorry i just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: Hey! Welcome To my update book. Here I will be telling you about what fics might get a new chapter soon, and if I have promt ideas for a new fic that might get written later. This is mainly to kill some of my boredom and hold my creativity. Soooo also q and a for me so.... yay.
Relationships: None





	1. Hey

Hi! Welcome to my update book. I will add tags as we go cuz... this is just an update book on what I'm writing. There will be mini promts for possible concept fics. Feedback on those would be really helpful so I can know if there's something you guys would like to see me write in the future! Anyway. 

Current Fics that are open and up for suggestions on small fluff promts.

Satisfied

Mine

Kitten~

Like guys I neeeed fluff ideas for Kitten especially. Cuz like- it's gonna be a hella lotta angst and might roll into smut on accident- I'M TRYING TO AVOID HAVING TO PUT RAPE/NON- CON IN THE FUCKING TAGS XD. I don't want Horror to rape the reader- that's not my intentions. 

ALSO YOU GUY'S FEEDBACK ON MINE IS PRETTY GREAT THANK YOU CUZ LIKE- THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY. **I LOVE YOU GUYS**.

But like- Satisfied. Probs gonna get a new chapter out by early morning. And if I still have the energy a new chapter of.... probs Kitten might be coming out. So please drop ideas. LOVE YOU GUYS! BYEEEE


	2. Well

OK I KNOW IT'S WEIRD BUT LIKE

THE FUCKING CONTRAST OF PAPYRUS AND LAFAYETTE IS AWESOME. I CAN SEE PAPS LIKE-  
  


"Onarachy? O-Onarchy? OH ANARCHY"  
TO FUCKING  
"I'M TAKING THIS HORSE-"  
Don't fucking @ me.


	3. Welp

I SAID I'D UPDATE SATISFIED BUT LMAO I DIDN'T I LOVE MYSELF- PFFFFFFT  
Anyway...... I have a new fic Ideaaaaaaaa.

Underswap Bros x Blind!Male!Reader

You are a blind musician that plays the piano and owns a music shop. You often make lots of noise due to having to use ecolocation to 'see' people. What happens when a loud energetic skeleton monster and a tall lazy skeleton with a love for music enter your life?

"Yo Papyrus. Are you gay?"  
"psssh- no"  
"BROTHER I THINK I'M BISEXUAL"  
"me and sans have the same sexuality"  
"....okay-"


	4. AHAHAHAHAHA

**THROWS TABLE ACROSS THE ROOM**

HI GUYS! Guess what? I DECIDED TO DO HOLIDAY SPECIALS! 

I pray I can finish them in time. Anyway that is all. goodbye.


End file.
